


27 号的咖啡和弥赛亚

by blurryyou



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Gen, Gotham City Police Department, Translation, batman is scary
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryyou/pseuds/blurryyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gotham 港区一月份寒冷的晚上， Gotham 警官 27 号 前往新街处理一起强奸案，然后他亲历了每个 GCPD 警官都讲述过的故事：那夜他遇到了【他】。<br/>第一人称短篇，灵感源自 Batman: Arkham City</p>
            </blockquote>





	27 号的咖啡和弥赛亚

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Coffee and Messiah of Unit 27](https://archiveofourown.org/works/432123) by [isavanna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isavanna/pseuds/isavanna). 



> 授权:  
> animatedosity on The Coffee and Messiah of Unit 27
> 
> Oh my god I would love that I've never had any of my works translated before I'm so flattered you liked it enough to ask!  
> I was really inspired by Arkham but there's not a lot of fic for it so I'm glad somebody read it!!  
> Thank you so so much

在这样的夜里，我总会觉得 Gotham 会成为我的坟墓。我冻僵的双手里抱着纸杯，但那点儿热度无法抵挡夜里的湿气。这城市弥漫着坟墓般绵绵的阴冷。这是我的坟墓。这是我的城市。

便利店的霓虹灯可怜兮兮地嗡嗡作响，车里的暖气散尽了，今天晚上别他妈的白蹲一夜。我咽下黑色的液体。无线电里传来熟悉的声音： **240 在 Marton 街， 503 在 Harrison 街， 482 在 Hayville 街， 10-16 是否收到？** 【注1】不，我没收到，因为这咖啡像猫尿一样难喝，这个点钟什么店都关门了，我的小姑娘成绩糟糕， Jenna 恐怕是得了流感狗又吐在地毯上了哦你说对了没错，我真他妈的为自己感到可悲。

我没把心里话说出来。我拿起送话器，按照章程清晰地说：“ 27 号对调度，在新街，继续。”

“ 27 号，新街 261 。”

“ 10-4 ，这就到。”

车子轮胎在上冻的路面上打滑。我不知道自己到底干了什么事情得罪了警长，才会在一月份这种鬼天气被派到港区来巡逻。那些觉得大海是广阔的美好的家伙显然没夜游过 Gotham ，没见过海水冲刷过岸边，在栏杆上结了一层冰壳的样子，就像是葬礼面具。他们也没体会过海上吹来的风，水花湿气凝结成冰裹挟在风里，狠狠打在你的脸和手上，还有手里那杯早就冷掉的咖啡里。

欢迎来到 Gotham 海边，小子：这里就是一片受害者和恶棍的海底世界。游泳裤还是好好收在家里吧。

我刚一下车，就感觉寒冷直刺骨髓。我手扶在枪套上。尖叫声在稀薄沉寂的空气中回响，又被大海吞没。我已经开始耳鸣了。

我现在还不需要这个。老天爷，没人需要这东西，不过今晚例外。

261 。强奸进行中。

我脑袋里知道这档子事情会怎么发展。转过弯，就在港口旁空荡荡的街上有两个黑影，一个影子俯着身子，尖叫混杂着抽泣；另一个影子嘟囔着，小声念叨着如同汞蒸气一般阴险有毒的话语。

我见识过不止一次了，但每次这场景都能让我全身血液停止流动。

这时候她差不多已经放弃反抗了，只是在啜泣声间隙依然小声重复一句话。

“救救我。”

我不由自主地抽出枪，没有拉开保险。

“放开她，双手举过头顶。”

那人不动了，像条野狗循着气味似地转过头。尽管是在晚上，我依然能看见他的目光扫过我的脸、我的枪还有那女人，睁大了眼睛。

他现在应该后退——他们通常都会乖乖就范。但他没听话，反而从口袋里掏出什么东西，然后扯着女人的头发把她拉起来，手里的刀——那是把锋利的脏兮兮的刀——抵着她喉咙。

她的哭叫声混杂进海浪拍打金属栏杆的声音简直让人发疯。难怪我们这儿养了这么多疯子——一听就这知道这城市已经奄奄一息。

“滚远一点，你这制服猪！”他大喊，把那女人当做挡箭牌扣在怀里。“放下枪滚开！”

我左脚往前跨了一步，手里的枪依然举着，不过我的准头不够好，不够先击中他的手——

刀刃割开了一点儿皮肤。她的哭叫闷住了，只是在低声啜泣。有些黑色的东西从她皮肤下渗出，只有非常细小的一道。

我又往前跨了一步。

头顶上传来一阵飞快移动的声音，和海浪声完全不同。更安静，不那么自然。

一个黑暗的闪着光的影子滑过夜空，那个混蛋手里的刀子喀拉一声掉在地上。那女人软倒在地上，他握着自己的手，像个快死的小孩一样缩成一团：“不是，不对，你不是真的，你不是——”

那一瞬间我相信他的确疯了。这种事情时不时就会发生。有些可怜虫被枪口指着就会突然发狂，不过转瞬之间枪口指着的就不是个完整的人，而是个曾经完整的人了。

接着我看见了 **他** 。像局里所有人描述得一样——不可思议地高大，有翅膀，姿态如同可怖的恶魔或是复仇天使或是其他造物，上帝派他来拯救我，或是杀了我。

就像蝙蝠。

终于轮到我了。如果你没见过 **他** ，没法在休息室啃着外卖午饭讲个故事，就不算 Gotham 警队的一员。听他们讲的那些话，你还以为痛扁一顿坏蛋之后他们会跟 **他** 一起坐下来喝杯茶。

他们从没有提到过，他移动起来像野生动物，辐射的恐惧震慑住你身体里每个细胞。不，那些老小子刚好漏掉了这一段。

他像是火星落在火药上一般落在那混蛋身上——精确而冲击力十足——我剩下的唯一一点儿理智让我装好枪，跑到蜷缩在水泥地上的女人身边。

我尽量只盯着她看，按照当时训练的内容给她做急救，但我无法控制自己的眼睛。这两个叛徒紧紧地盯着 **他** 。我仿佛在那疯狂的野兽身体里看见一位拳击运动员，一个武术家还有一位舞者。充满野性又控制精准，惊悚恐怖又完美准确。

那个人吃了三招就倒下了。我数着数呢。只有三下。一记飞踢，对着肋骨和脖子两拳。只用三下，那个大男人现在就人事不省地倒在这坟墓的人行道上。

我跪在那女人身边，抬头看着那影子，昏白街灯从背后照亮 **他** ，看起来就像是我的幻觉。我感觉自己好像又回到了主日学校，面朝陈旧的脏污的彩色玻璃窗跪下，双手合十祈祷。

我庆幸自己没喝完那杯咖啡，不然现在我一定尿了自己一裤裆。

 **他** 对我点点头——或者我觉得像是点头的动作，不过是头微微一偏，面罩上一只耳朵极其细微地向我侧了一点儿，然后对着那个人。 **他** 嘴唇严苛的线条永恒不变，投在 **他** 眼睛上的阴影仅仅移动了不到一寸，不过 **他** 很清晰。

我松了口气，这时才发现自己从车里出来后就一直秉着呼吸。我急切地点头，我会料理这团垃圾——毕竟 **他** 可不是为了这事到这儿来的。

我站起来，到皮带上去摸手铐。等我站起来， **他** 已经不见了。没有什么能够证明他在，唯有空荡荡的街道，那个倒在地上的混蛋，和海浪拍打金属的声音。

就好像 **他** 从没存在过。

我走到车边，用无线电汇报，然后扶着那女人坐到前排，给她盖上毯子什么的。我把咖啡递给她——这时候她比我更需要咖啡。

我脚踩油门的时候，想起了一些陈年往事。我仿佛走过教堂里摆放的棺材——就是那间离我小时候住的底特律城郊的家不远的老教堂，长凳嘎吱作响、牧师老得几乎没法站着布道的那间。

那是我祖母的葬礼，不过那场布道适合所有的葬礼，讲的是救赎的喜悦。

我想起其中的一段，牧师颤抖的嗓音如同丝绸一般盖过了无线电的嗡嗡声和海浪声。

那是有关死亡和救赎的一段——无论是对于个人，对于城市，还是对于整个世界都一样。很合适。

“ 起来，发光哦！因为你的光已经来到，永恒主的荣耀已经升现照耀着你…… 万国必来就你的光，列王必来就你升现之光辉。”【注2】

**Author's Note:**

> 【注1】作者使用的是真实的警察代码。可参考http://www.policecodes.net/  
> 文中涉及为  
> 10-4 确认/明白/收到  
> 10-16 回复通讯  
> 240 殴打-轻度  
> 261 强奸  
> 482 发现尸体  
> 503 鲁莽驾驶
> 
> 【注2】 Isaiah 60 吕振中译


End file.
